Ryan McCarthy's Weakness
by lilbrig01
Summary: Ryan McCarthy has finaly found his weakness in Jake Tyler's little sister Alice Tyler. Can they make it work or will Jake and Ryan's rivalry ruin any chance they have? will Ryan change for her? will Alice ask him too? find out in Ryan McCArthy's weakness.
1. Moving to Orlando

Here i am in the stands watching my brother Jake Tyler play in his last football game in Iowa before our move to Orlando so our little brother, Charlie, can play tennis there. Let me tell you a little about me my names Alice Tyler, I have very dark brown hair almost black it goes to mid back on me, my boobs are big at 34 DD, I have long legs, I am short at 5'5 , I have bright bright in your face blue eyes, full lips , I'm 15 and a sophomore. Anyway back to Jake he's doing so good in this game he's gotten lots of tackles and he's pissing this guy off. Then the guy said something to him and he started a full on fight between both teams. I knew exactly what was said he brought up our dad that's the only thing that can set Jake off like that. I waited for him outside the locker room and as soon as he walked out I walked over and gave him a hug and said," You did good." He just smiled at me and we walked home when we got home mom said," Your hurt." Jake responded with," Yeah it's a contact sport." She rolled her eyes and told us," Your coach called you'd been fighting again." Jake sighed and said," You want to know what the other guy said?" She rolled her eyes and said," I'm not doing this when we got to Florida, all right?" it was Jake's turn to roll his eyes and say," Then don't do it, cause I'm not going to play, okay?" She just let out an irritated sigh and said," I'm late. I need you two to help Charlie pack. You guys start on the garage first thing in the morning, all right? Damn it where are my keys? Everything has to be ready for the movers the day after…" Charlie interrupted and said," Mom I can do my own packing." Jake said," You see? He can do his own packing." She said," Damn, Where are my keys. Just do it Jake, Alice bye." I was agitated at this point so I said," Mom I'll walk you out." As soon as we got outside and I knew Jake and Charlie couldn't hear I said," How dare you treat him like that you should find out how these people taunt him before assume he's fighting for the wrong reasons! You're so harsh you can't let shit go! If you don't acting like our mom all of our mom you are going to lose Jake then me and eventually Charlie too!" She looked at me for a long second deep in thought then said," Your wrong your only 15 you couldn't possibly understand any of this go inside." I glared at her and said," I understand a lot more than you think. When it turns out I'm right and your all alone you'll have no one to blame but yourself good night." I felt bad for saying that to her, but she isolates Jake as the bad kid in the family and he's not.

"Seventy-two. By flying in V-formation a flock of geese adds 72% more flying range than if each bird flew alone. Something about uplift." Charlie said this while Jake and I were cleaning out the garage. Then he said,"1, 392." I smiled and said," The number of useless facts in your head." Charlie than looks and me and Jake and asks," Do you hate me? Because of the move." I looked down at my dear little brother and brought him into a hug and told him," Of course not sweetie we could never hate you." Jake smiled and said," You better make it to Wimbledon." Charlie laughed and said," Make it? I'll win it." We all laughed then I told them to finish out here while I finished my room. As I was walking out a box fell it was full of dads fighting things Charlie said something, but I was to focused on Jake to hear it Jake grabbed the box and ran to his room.

The next thing I know we're in Orlando about to unpack the truck when Jake says," You know, we could just close it, get behind the wheel. Nothing but open road between here and Iowa." I laughed and Charlie asked," What about mom?" Jake said," She wouldn't miss us." Charlie smiled and said," She'd miss me and Alice." I laughed and Jake mock glared and said," Yeah that's, real funny." I laughed and said," Come on losers we have lots of unpacking to do." We all got our own rooms and we went and put all our stuff in there and set our rooms up the way we wanted them. I went to bed as soon as I was done.


	2. First day of school and Meeting Ryan

The next morning got up for school and went to the bathroom to take a shower. In the shower I washed my hair, shave, and used my body wash. Then got out I wrapped my hair in a towel and went to the sink and put on my pink orange and white glittery lacey bra and my pink lacey thong. I then started my makeup base then powder, bronzer, black eyeliner, black mascara. I brushed my teeth then I put on my glittery light pink lip gloss. After that I blow dried and straightened my hair. Finally I got dress in a red halter top and a black mini skirt that flowed out around me and stopped mid-thigh, with my red stilettoes. I was ready and I walked out to see that Jake and Charlie were ready too they were eating breakfast. While they were eating I made sure my things were together and put my phone in my black purse and said," Are you two done yet we need to go." Jake rolled his eyes and said," All right lets go whiney baby." I laughed and said," You can call me what you want if it means we get out of here." He laughed to and we were off. We walked to the bus stops and got Charlie on his bus first then Jake and I walked to our bus stop and got on our bus. When we got to school we walked to the office to get our schedules. I walked in and smiled at a secretary and said," Hi we're Jake and Alice Tyler we're new here we came to get our schedules." The lady smiled back handed me two schedules said a quick welcome then went back to her work. I handed Jake his schedule and took mine. Since he was a senior and I was a sophomore this is where we separated. I gave him a hug and said," See you at lunch." I started walking down a hallway in the direction I think is my class I was too busy reading numbers off door to watch were I was going and ran straight into someone. I looked up and saw a very hot, very buff, blonde hot guy. I said," Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I was trying to find my class and I wasn't watching where I was going I'm really sorry." I said it kind of in a panic I don't like pissing people off. He just smiled at me and said," Calm down its ok. I'm Ryan McCarthy. Who are you?" I smiled my charming smile at him and said," I'm Alice Tyler. My brother Jake and I just moved here from Iowa." He said," that's cool what grade are you in?" I smiled," I'm a sophomore." He looked a little stunned and said," How old are you?" I giggled a little and said," I'm 15."Now he looked completely stunned and said," Wow you look much older." I giggled again and said," I get that a lot." He laughed and said," I bet so what class do you have first I'll show you there." I smiled at him and said," English 2 Mrs. Williams." He smiled and said," Right this way." As we walked he asked me about why I moved here so I told him about Charlie. He also asked about my brother Jake and told him all about Jakes football days and his fights he got into because people would taunt him about our dad. Then he asked a question I had no idea how to answer," What did they taunt him with about your dad?" I sighed this was my first friend here might as well tell him. Ii said," Swear you won't tell anyone about this or let Jake know you know?" he nodded so I told about how dad got drunk and drove home with Jake in the passenger seat. He told me he was sorry for my loss I said its ok. He told me all about his MMA fighting and how good he was and how he just turned 18. When we got to my class I gave him a hug kissed his cheek said thank you and walked in I turned back too look at him he smirked and walked away. That was interesting.

My classes passed with ease and it was time for lunch. I found Jake and he said he wanted to eat by the football field so we walked out there and sat down. We talked about our day and how it had been. I didn't tell him about Ryan because he's very protective and I didn't want to deal with him being mad over me having a friend. We talked a little more than the bell rang and as we were walking back we heard," I got him. Here get him! You got him." It was this buff guy fighting this nerdy kid with a bunch of other buff guys watching, to me it seemed like he wanted this fight, but I let Jake go anyway just in case. Jake said," Hey! Hey! Stop, Man!" jumping in the middle hitting the other guy and knocking him to the ground. The other buff guys ran to him, and the nerdy kid pulled him back and then when Jake keep fighting against him hit him and said," Hey I got this. I got this. I got this man." Jake shook his head from the hit and said," Shit." This time I said," Jake obviously this kid has got this so can we go before we're late to class." Then I hear a voice come out of thin air," Seriously dude I think he's got this." The nerdy kid than says," Damn right!" and goes back to his fight. Then they all start throwing at comments like," Get lost man!" "Yeah vacate you don't want none." Ryan notices me at that point and he went to say something to me, but I gave him a pleading look which he understood meant not to say anything in front of my brother. So instead he gave me a nod. I heard him ask the nerdy kid if he was ready I heard and yeah and I faintly hear fight being chanted as we walked away. The rest of the day passed quickly and before I knew it we were home hanging with Charlie. He suddenly said," J, Ally guess what they clocked my serve at today?" I smiled at him and said," What?" at the same time Jake said," I don't know a 1,000?" I laughed at his guess. Mom suddenly said," There's food here honey," noticing Jake looking in the cabinets. He rolled his eyes and said," I'm sick of eating takeout." Charlie finally said," Eighty-five miles per hour." I clapped my hands and said," That's great Charlie." Mom then said," it is great. Isn't that great Jake." Jake nodded and said," Yeah." Mom then asked us," How's the new school guys?" Jake said," It's great." I just nodded in agreement. Charlie smiled and looked at Jake and said,"

Okay brainiac. Give me the speed of leaves the bottle." I laughed and Jake said," Not right now Charlie." I giggled again but mom had to ruin our happy moment by continuing," how are the teachers?" Jake responded with," They're great." Again I nodded to agree realizing this was about to get bad. She just wouldn't stop," Classes? Other kids?" you could barely see Jakes irritation but I knew it was there he said," it's great everything is great. Living out of boxes. We're even eating out of boxes. I'd say everything is just great." I sighed knew it was going to get bad thanks mom. She then said something I never expected and it made things much worse," You wanna run numbers Charlie? Four the number of times that your brother has had to have stitches. And two. The number of times that he's been kicked out of school. Six the number of times I've picked him up from the police station. Tired of living out of boxes Jake? Why don't you try unpacking?" I watched him storm out and looked at Charlie and I said," Hey why don't you go watch TV while I talk to mom." He nodded and left. I sighed and said," If you want his attitude to change yours needs to change first he's never going to respect you because you don't respect him." With that I got up and walked to my room and went to bed.


	3. Meeting max and Walking with Ryan

I woke up the next day and did my shower routine from yesterday again, wrapped my hair in a towel and began my makeup I did it the same as yesterday then I blow dried and curled my hair. I than put the same bra on from yesterday with a white lacey see threw thong this time. I wore shorts that stopped upper thigh they are dark blue with a design in gems on the back pockets and a black shirt that was low cut and has love written in many different languages in the shape of a heart in white writing. I put on my purple flip flops and switched my purse with my purple one to match my shoes than walked out to find the boys ready to go. We got to school pretty fast and my classes went by in a blur and then it was time for lunch with Jake. We sat in a weird silence then the nerdy kid from yesterday came and sat down next to me and across from Jake without noticing me and said," dude what's up? You're carbon loading that's pretty smart. Yo Max Cooperman." He held out his fist for a bump Jake just looked at him then Max said," Crack it." Jake smiled rolled his eyes and bumped his fist and said," Jake Tyler." He said," I know. I also know there's a 225 pound football player in Iowa that's happy as hell you moved." I spoke now," How did you know about that?" Max jumped a little then said," Damn girl you scared me you know I'm Max so who are you pretty lady?" I giggled and said," Alice Tyler." He looked at Jake and said," You're hiding your beautiful sister from the school." Jake ignored him and said," Answer her question." Max got back on topic and said," Internet dude. One guy shoots it, the whole world sees. Come on tell me you haven't goggled yourself. Look when you hit my boy with that right hook man we did some homework. And your clip is starting to make the rounds bro. look people…. People are talking. See we got it going on here, man. This is something you must check out. All right the other day when you saw me fighting, that was completely organized. Totally sanctioned brawl." Jake just kind of looked at him and said," That looked like an ass-kicking to me, bro." I giggled and nodded my agreement. Max just said," I'm getting my chi together. I'm learning the moves from one of the masters. Jean Roqua. Dude trained with the Gracies back in the day. Dude was a finalist in Valve Tudo, right? Look Check this out." He then shows Jake this video of this guy fighting I go and watch it over his shoulder dude is good. When the video's over Jake gets up and says," Look, I appreciate it and all. I'm not interested. "He then grabs our trash puts an arm around me and begins to walk away then Max says," What? Hey, but dude. I mean you're… you could enter the pantheon of greats. We're talking significant social profile here. I mean you're a natural born brawler." He was right I knew it and so did Jake he was a natural born brawling, but he didn't fight unless he has too it's just who he was. Jake dropped his arm from around me and turned around and said," I'm just not into it man." We still had a lot of time left before lunch was over so I told Jake I was going to class earlier when actually I went for a walk outside I wanted to get aware from the stares. Everyone is staring at me too just cause I'm Jakes sister its dumb. As I was walking out of the building I ran into someone and I felt so bad why I can't just pay attention. I looked up and saw it was Ryan I felt worse and said," I'm so sorry I keep doing this to you." He laughed and said," its fine. Why do you freaked out so bad when this happens?" I sighed and said," I don't like to piss people off. I can't stand the thought of people being mad at me." He looked at me and said," You have to be the only person around here who cares if they piss someone off, but I like that about you your so kind and caring and don't expect anything from anyone." I smiled a shy smile and said," I suppose." He smirked and said," it's true I'm rarely wrong. But hey I'm having a party tonight at my house I'd love for you to be there. Here is he address." I smiled took the paper from him and said," I'd love to but I can't go without Jake.' He smirked again and said," Don't worry I made sure someone invited him too." I smiled at him and said," Thanks I'd love to be there then." He looked curious for a second than said," what are you doing out here shouldn't you be in lunch with Jake or at least in the building?" I sighed and said," I'm tired of everyone staring at me cause of Jakes stupid fight video I'm not in it why watch me like a hawk." He looked at me sympathetically almost guiltily and said," I'm sorry." He looked down and I bumped my hip to his thigh cause let's face it he's tall and I'm short and I said," Hey don't worry it's not like it's your fault. Things happen." He smiled at me but I could still see the guilt in his eyes. Huh I wonder why he looks so guilty. Before I could question it the bell rang and I started walking back towards the building not realizing we walked away from it pretty far too. And when we got to the building Ryan gave me a hug kissed my forehead and said," See you tonight at my party." I nodded and smiled with a blush on my cheeks. He walked off towards the gym and I walked into the building.


	4. Ryan's party

The rest of the day past extremely fast and before it, it was time to go home. I was walking up to Jake when I heard," Want a ride?" I didn't know them. I walked and as he was saying," No, I'm cool." Then a blonde girl said," You sure? We can crank up the AC. You can wear the flannel." I just stood there and watched him knowing this was his invite. Jake then bantered with the blonde girl then she invited him to the party and he asked if she would be there then the gay guy said," No, no she's not. She's inviting you to a party she isn't going too. How does that make sense?" the blonde girl than said sorry and gave him a paper with the address. They drove off after her and Jake said see you there. I smiled when Jake walked over to me and I said," You got invited to the party too?" he just looked at me and said," Who invited you?" I laughed and said," The host Ryan McCarthy." He then asked," And how do you know him a senior." I laughed and said," I've seen him around. Chill big brother we're just friends." He sighed but let it go. He was too happy about blonde girl so I asked," So who was Blondie?" he smiled and said," Baja Miller." I smiled at how happy he looked. We walked in and Charlie was talking about his match but I hurried off to my room where I got ready for the night I straightened my curly hair touched up my makeup and put on my purple tight strapless mini dress that stopped mid-thigh and my black stilettoes that are six inches. I grabbed my purple clutch and walked out to meet Jake we got out without mom noticing and got to the bus. When we got there Max came over to us and said," My companero and my beautiful lady friend!" I giggled and Jake said," Man. whose house is this." I rolled my eyes of course he forgot. Max then said," that's a good question. Do you want a beer?" Jake and I both said no and we continued walking inside. We walked in and saw people dancing, drinking, playing cards, and just being teenagers. The boys found a show to watch with two girls in a tub of bubbly water making out naked. I walked up a little ways to avoid seeing that. Max ruined it for the guys by recording I laughed when they said shows over. We keep walking and I was looking around then I heard," Yo Ryan, what up man?" Ryan got off the coach and walked over to us and said," Max my man. How's it going" Max said," Good." And Ryan said," Right on." Max then said," Hey man this is Jake and Alice." Ryan held out his hand and said," Ryan McCarthy." Jake shook his hand and said," Jake Tyler." And Ryan turned to me and gave me a hug and said," I already know this lovely lady." I giggled and said," Hey Ryan." He let me go and said," Hey Alice." He smiled down at me then said looking back at Jake," it's nice to meet you man." Jake said," Yeah you too." Ryan then said," You guys are from Ohio right?" I corrected him," Iowa actually." He turned back and smiled at me then he said," Iowa…. Dan Gable, greatest Olympic wrestler ever." I giggled at his need to bring that up. Then Jake got all excited and said," Yeah the '72 games. He never surrendered a point." Ryan looked back with a smirk and said," Exactly man. Water." Then he threw him water and handed one to me. He smiled at me again then looked at Jake and said," Nice catch. Excuse what do you guys think of it hear?" Jake said," I'm not really sure." I shrugged to show my agreement and Ryan said," I hear you. You know I've lived here my whole life, still don't know how I feel about it." Max the cut in with," Bro. chicks wear bikini's year round what's not to know?" Ryan then said," Little man's got a point. It doesn't get much better than this," I rolled my eyes and Ryan grabbed my hand gave me a smile and we keep walking. Jake then said," Unbelievable." He was checking out girls in bikinis. Ryan said," Yeah, but this isn't it." Jake looked amazed and said," This isn't what?" Ryan rolled his eyes," All this American pie bullshit. Na, the real action is lakeside." He then showed us the entire fights boy on boy, girl on girl, battle of the ex's. He told us everyone got a chance to fight then him and Jake went on talking about it then Ryan said," So you ready?" Jake looked confused and I was too he asked," Ready for what?" Ryan said," The main event. That would be me and you." Jake said," Get the hell out of here man. I'm not fighting." My brother does me proud by saying no like that. Ryan then said," Ah I kind of think you are." Max then jumps in and says," This is it fight fans. Ryan the terror McCarthy versus Jake the Gridiron Tyler." Jake shoved the camera out of his face and said hold on man and Ryan said," Hey, if you want to be the best you got to be the best." He said pointing him at himself and Jake sighed," I don't want to be the best." I was getting mad, but I kept quiet. Ryan then laughed and said," We all saw that video right? That stuff was tight man. Sincerely ok? One right hook." He said this as he throw a punch and hit his hand. Then he said," And the dude was stone." Then Max said," Hey Ry I don't think Iowa's into it." Ryan just shrugged and said," Well, we got to give the people what they want. Are you guys ready to see something? You?" Jake said," I don't want to fight you man. I don't want to fight anyone." I'm so proud of him for walking away or trying to cause at that moment Ryan says," You don't want to fight then what the hell are you doing here." Jake then looks over at Baja and Ryan walks over to her and kisses her straight on the lips my heart breaks as I watch it and I know Jakes does too. We both just realized we got played. Ryan then says," This is awkward." Baja looks guilty and Jake says," You two have a nice night," and walks over to me and we go to, but Ryan's friend blocks are way looking down at Jake saying," Where the hell are you going?" we stop cause he's blocking our way then we here Ryan say," Hold up. Hold up! Hold up. I saw the clip and you can bang, dude." Jake turned around and pushed me behind him and said," You know what they say about the internet." We then try to leave again but the same guy is blocking our way. Ryan then says something that broke my heart even more he betrayed me again," So none of that stuff is true then? Not even that part about you dad wrapping his drunken ass around that tree? You know what I can't figure out though is what were you doing in the passenger seat? Why didn't you just drive? Wow talk about dropping the ball there." Tears were rolling down my cheek because of his betrayal and the fact that he brought my daddy in to this. Jake then ran at him ignoring my pleas for him to stop and walk away. Three of Ryan's friends held him back got him so gear and the fought began. I was in tears and so concentrated on Jake I didn't hear anything Ryan said. Ryan was better than Jake and it showed from the beginning to the end of the fight Jake got in some good hits but Ryan destroyed him. He looked horrible when it was over and had cried so much I doubt my makeup was there anymore. Max picked Jake up and started dragging him off he offered me a ride but I said no I had someone to talk to. I could feel Ryan's eyes on me so I walked off to a place where no one was and I waited for him. A few seconds later he showed he went to say something but before he could I slapped him clear across the face and said," How fucking dare you! You used my father against Jake and you played me and had Baja play him and for what a fucking pointless fight! He didn't want this but you were desperate for it! Did you have a good laugh at my expense? About how much I trusted you believed you?" he looked upset and said," I didn't play you I did want you to trust me because I trust you I like you you're the most amazing girl I've ever known. And that fight had to happen I have to prove I'm the best I have to be the best! Baja mentioned they were friends and yes I convinced her to play him, but I never meant to hurt you. I have hurt a lot of people in my life and never cared but you your different I feel horrible for how this affected you." I was mad but I was madder that I believed him. I sighed and said," Am I just supposed to forgive you and forget you led me on while you have a girlfriend and nearly killed my brother." He smirked down at me and said," You already forgave me and you know it and who cares about my girlfriend. I only keep her around to spite Jake it's you I actually care for." I giggled it was wrong but I'd never had a guy like me like that he put his hands on my shoulders than let them travel down to my hips then my butt. And he pulled my flush against his shirtless body he tried to kiss me but I slipped out of his grip and ran behind a tree giggling I said," No sir while you have a girlfriend you can't kiss me sorry. I got to get home and check on my brother." I walked over to him took his phone out of his pocket and put my number in gave him a hug and whispered in his ear," Think of this as pay back and a lesson don't mess with me." I bite his earlobe gently he groaned I smirked kissed his cheek and I was gone before he could register it. I got on the bus got home and snuck in. I went to my room changed and checked my phone. One new message from unknown: its Ryan you're very cruel. I giggled and texted back you deserve it good night a few seconds later I got back good night beautiful. I smiled then fell asleep with Ryan in my dreams.


	5. Pay Back is a Bitch!

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face, thinking about Ryan, but it quickly faded when I remembered what he did to Jake. I decided I was going to get back at him, but not in a way that would make him mad. It would make him hurt though. I decided to get ready for school before I went and checked on Jake. I went to the bathroom and did my usual shower routine then I got out the shower and wrapped my hair in a towel. I put on my white lacey bra and my matching white lacey thong. I then did my makeup the exact same as usual except I have the smokey eye eye shadow. I blow dried and straightened my hair. I then got dressed in my tight form fitting black mini skirt that stopped upper mid-thigh, my black and purple strapless corset top, and my purple stilettoes. I really want to tempt Ryan today, this is going to fun. I went to check on Jake and noticed he was still asleep so I assumed he wasn't going to school today he looked horrible I'm going to make Ryan pay for this and I will love every second of it. I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie getting her backpack and stuff together to go. He looked at me and asked," What's the special occasion?" I smiled at him and said," There isn't one I just wanted to look hot today." He nodded in understanding then I grabbed my phone and purple purse and walked out the door with him. I dropped him at his bus stop then walked to mine. Once I got to school I noticed everyone was staring at me. I have no clue if it was cause of Jake, my outfit, or both but I didn't care this wasn't for them. And as if on cue there was Ryan staring at me as I got off the bus his jaw dropped and I giggled but continued to walk no even glances back at him. And it begins I knew he was watching me and had a great view of me so I dropped my purse and bent down to pick it up knowing he had a great view and so did every other guy around. Both of these things will drive him insane: that he can't have me while he's with Baja and that every guy in school has just decided they want. After that I walked into the building and to my first class.

My classes passed fast, they were full of guys checking me out and girls glaring at me. I teased Ryan every chance I got I would press close to him by "accident" in the hallway when he passed me. I bent down in front of him a lot and he got good views of my Ass and boobs. He always got this pained look on his face when I would do that and it looked like I was physical hurting him and when guys would check me out he looked like he was about to kill them but knew he couldn't because that would give everything away. My torture plan was a success and the days not even over yet. When lunch came I was walking to the football field to sit and chill when someone grabbed me and pulled me into the ally way. Before I could scream a familiar voice spoke," Do you have any idea what you did to me today? I wanted to have my hands all over you," his hands went to my hips than my ass and I maintained my innocent look the he said," Do you know how much I wanted to kill those guys for looking at you?" He squeezed my ass; I smiled innocently and batted my eyelashes and said," I have no idea what you're talking about Ry." As I said that I rolled my hips against his and he groaned, I still managed to keep my innocent look. He looked at my face and saw the innocence and groaned again and went to kiss me, but I moved my face and he got my cheek. I then kissed his neck and bite down this time he moaned and I pushed him away and said," Sorry you're still with Baja. It's not going to happen I will not be the other woman." He got real serious real fast and said," You're the only woman; Baja is just there to piss off Jake. I could never use you like that. You are my beautiful innocent sweet amazing weakness." I smiled and held back my tears as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him and I said," Your my big strong fighter and the second you and Baja are done I'm yours." I kissed his cheek and walked away without turning back and went to my next class. The rest of the day past quick and when it was time to go home Max told me he needed to talk to Jake so he offered to bring me home. I saw Ryan watching us so I wrapped my arm around his waist and he wrapped his around my shoulder he told stupid jokes which I giggled over loudly for and I saw Ryan's jaw clench bad. I giggled even more as Max opened my door and I got in. I took one more glance at Ryan he looked furious his friends were holding him back. I stopped giggling that's not good. I sighed I'll text him when I get home.

When we got home Max walked to Jake's door with me behind him and he knocked we heard Jake say," What do you want Charlie and or Alice?" Max said," Its Max Cooperman." There was a long silence then Max said," And Baja Miller." The door opened and Max said," To easy." Max looked around and said," Way to commit to the move." Jake remained impassive and said," What are you doing here Max?" Max walked in and sat on his bed closest to Jake's chair and I sat on the bed furthest away from them. Max then said," Well you blew off school man." Jake continued to be impassive and said," I'm trying to get an early jump on the weekend." Max sighed," Look there wasn't a lot you could do man. I mean Ryan has crazy skills, his dad is a psychopath. Had him in karate before he could crawl, but you dude you have heart. It's kind of inspiring." He pulled out a DVD and showed it to Jake. Jake looked confused and asked," What is this?" as he took it from Max. Max told him it was the best mixed Marshall arts he'll ever see than him and Jake went back and forth and Max pep talking Jake. Then when Jake still resisted Max stormed to the door and said," Well then hide in here." Jake said," Maybe I will." Max then said," I bet under the bed is pretty safe, bro." Jake nodded and said," I bet it is." Max left with a dude. When he was gone Jake was still looking at the DVD I got up and walked to the door and said," You know he's right the gym would help you anger to disappear and it will help you know how to defend yourself against him." With that I walked out.


	6. The Break up and The New couple

Jake started the Jim the same day. He got into the advanced class fast I'm so proud. Baja stopped by to apologize and I sat In my room hearing the whole conversation and I felt like shit he was mad at her for helping Ryan what would he do if he knew about the stuff that went on with me and Ryan oh no what about Baja? The more she talked the more I realized she really didn't like Ryan that much just the Status that came with him. When she left things were actually because she was mad at him now. Way to take 12 steps back. Ugh! The next night mom caught Jake coming home from the gym and told him it was over. When she walked out of his room I walked to her and said," He found something that keeps him calm and makes him happy and you're trying to take it away. Wow! What great parenting." With that I walked to Jakes room and asked him," you ok?" he nodded and said," Yeah Ally don't worry." He then pulled me into a big hug. I smiled and kissed his cheek and walked out to go to bed.

The next morning I got up and got ready did my usual shower thing then put on my black lacey underwear set that was just like the white only black. I did my usual makeup and curled my hair. I put on light blue flowing sun dress and my white 4 inch heels. I looked pretty ok and then we were off. That day passed in a blur and before I knew it we were in the parking lot talking to Max when we heard," What's up babe?" And I look over and see Ryan kiss her cheek, neck, and shoulder. It broke my heart but I swallowed the pain and continued to watch just like everyone else. Baja said," We need to talk." That is every girls break up beginning but I guess Ryan didn't know that so he said," So talk." Baja looked at all his friends and said," You sure you want to do this here?" Ryan looked at her weird and said," Pretty sure." He took her hand and she said," Your fight with Jake Tyler was horrible." Ryan said," Really? I thought it was a pretty good party." She shook her head and said," You said you were just going to spar with him." He just smirked and said," And then we sparred and then I kicked his ass. What is the deal?" I was getting sick how he could say that. Baja said," its over." He laughed and said," You can't be serious." She then said," I'm sorry." He then said," Because I gave some random kid a beating?" she just looked at him and said," And loved it. The only time your happy is when you're hurting people." He was happy when he hurt people I never thought about it till she said this. Ryan said," Wow. Are you so self-righteous you actually believe that? Hmmm? You know when you moved here you were nothing. You'd walk the halls like a ghost. Being with me made you." Baja glared and said," Thank you for making this so much easier." She went to walk away but Ryan grabbed her roughly my jaw was on the ground how fucking dare he! He then said," Don't do this to me." Baja cried out," Ryan. Ryan you're hurting me." He was in a rage and said," so do I look happy? Hmm?" Jake then walked up and screamed," HEY! Hey!" Ryan than asked," What are you going to do about it?" Baja then said," Jake no." thank god for her that would have been bad if they'd fought. Then he said something I don't know if I can forgive him for," Your weak like you old man… was." I held back my tears as I watched him and his friends load up in his car. I needed some alone time so I told Jake I had to stay after school and watched him go off with Max to training.

I went on a walk and while I was walking tears started streaming down my face how could Ryan do all that to them it's just so horrible. As more tears fell a car pulled up next to me and the window rolled down to reveal Ryan I just cried harder but managed to get out," I have nothing to say to you." I just keep walking he stopped the car and jumps in front of me and says," You said the second I was done with Baja you were mine. Baby I want you why are you crying?" I looked at him and said," I know your using my daddy to hurt Jake but did you ever think it hurts me too he was my daddy too. And how could you grab Baja like that you could have hurt her bad. Would you do that to me? And you fought for her awfully hard for someone who wants to be with me." He held my face in his hands and said," I'm so sorry baby I didn't realize that would hurt you too by using your dad I forget you two are related. I would never hurt you physically like that. And you're right I should have that before I grabbed Baja but I saw your face when she said that I was only happy when I was hurting people you were actually believing her I'm happy when I'm with you I don't need to hurt people to be happy you are all my happiness. And I fought for her as a show it's not my style just to let girls walk away from me like that. Baby you are my world now do you understand that?" I stopped crying and asked," I am?" he nodded and for the first time he kissed me straight on the lips.


	7. Jake Should Hate Me

The kiss deepened then he stopped it and said," let's not move to fast you I don't want people trying to convince you I'm only with you for sex. It's so much deeper than that." I smiled and nodded my understanding still wrapped in his arms he held me closely. He then asked," Want to go to my place and hang out my friends are all at their homes for now." I looked up at him and said," okay let's go." We got in his car and a few short minutes later we were at his house. We walked in as his dad was walking out I smiled and said," Hi, Mr. McCarthy." He smiled back but it was kind of creepy and he said," Ryan who is this?" Ryan smiled down at me and said," My new girlfriend." His dad said," What happened to Baja." I giggled and said," She kicked him to the curb." His dad nodded and just left weird. Ryan took me up to his room and said," We have two hours before my friends get here for training, which I want you to stay and watch, how about we lay here and watch a movie. What movie would you like to watch Alice?" I thought about it then said," Phantom of the Opera the new one!" he rolled his eyes but selected it off Netflix. After he started the movie we cuddled up on the bed and watched the movie and he never objected to me singing along. And when it was over he smiled down at me and said," You're an amazing singer I want you to sing for me all the time." I giggled and said," I'll think about it but Ryan our two hours is up I'm sure your friends are here." We were staring in each other's eyes when one of his friends barged in and said," Hey Ry what's taking you so…" he trailed off finally noticing us. Ryan sighed and said," Eric Alice Tyler my new girlfriend. Alice Eric my friend." I smiled at him and got off the bed and walked up and gave him a hug, which took him by surprise, and said," It's really nice to meet you." I then let go and he looked at me and said," Yeah it's good to meet you too. Come on down stairs you can meet the rest of us." We walked down the stairs Eric in front of us and Ryan and I holding hands all his friends stopped and stared at me and one commented," Wow. You must be serious about her you never even let Baja come watch us work out." I felt so much pride because of that statement. I went around and met all his friends and hugged them all they all seemed to like me. It was so amazing watching them fight they were so good and it wasn't about hurting really more blocking and stopping you just sometimes get hurt in the process.

I watched them for hours when I got a call from Max. I said: Hello? Max said: Oh thank god I reached you maybe you should come talk to Jake we're at the usually hang out and he just got in a fight with three guys cause they were honking at us to go. He kicked all their asses. I said: Oh no I'm on my way keep him out of trouble please. Hearing my panic every guy in the room turned to check on me and they all had the same question in their eyes. I said," Jake just lost it and got in a fight with three guys over something dumb and won." Ryan agreed to bring me and I hugged all the guy's bye and we were off. When we got there I noticed the guys were there to in their cars. I gave Ryan a questionable look and he said," We decided to take a break and come relax here." I nodded in understanding then I went to find Jake. I found Max first and asked," Where's Jake at?" he said," Bathroom." I nodded and sat there waiting. It was forever when I saw him he was limping and had been hit. Max told me he had not gotten hurt in his fight and I instantly knew what happened to Jake. I didn't go over to him because I didn't want him to know I was there I walked over to Ryan and slapped him clear across the face and say," The first fucking day of me being your girlfriend and you jump my fucking brother in the bathroom? How am I supposed to stay with you when you do shit like that?" His friends were watching with dropped jaws. He sighed and said," I'm sorry babe but I really want him to fight in the beat down my dad is putting pressure on me to get him to fight." I sighed and said," Ryan I will forgive you this time but I swear to you if you mess up like this again you will most likely loss me forever." He nodded and kissed me in front of the whole place. I heard photo's being taken and I knew by tomorrow everyone would know we were dating. Jake is going to hate me maybe he should.


End file.
